


Comforting Embrace

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm, Sloth Demons (Dragon Age), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Cal and Zevran run into a Sloth demonCal lives au!





	Comforting Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I.... Don't know when this takes place, I wanted to write it so I did.
> 
> Unedited unbetad
> 
> Cal is trans mtf, his dead name is Coleen.

Coleen poured a cup of water from the jug on the counter, she had climbed up the cupboard to get it, she was just so thirsty. The front door slammed open and Coleen jumped. And dropped the heavy jug. It crashed to the floor, filling the otherwise empty house with noise.

 

Oh no.

 

“What the fuck was that?” 

 

She scrambled down the counter and carefully placed her feet to avoid the broken pottery. She hurriedly kneeled and began scooping up the pieces.

 

Hard thumps rang through announcing her father's arrival. She frantically gathered more of the jug, tossing them on her dress.

 

“Maker, your so fucking clumsy.” 

 

The slap hurt. It made her dizzy and disoriented, but she had long ago learned to hold her tongue. It made her snap her teeth together and fall forward. Pain blossomed in her palm and she let out a whimper.

 

“You ask the servants to do this, this isn't work for you!” 

 

Lifted by the back of her neck she found herself kicking her feet to find solid ground only to be dropped. She kept her balance only to yelp and lift up her foot, sticking out of the sole was a large piece of pottery. 

 

“Goddamnit, how did I raise such a clumsy brat, go get the servants to clean you up.”

 

Coleen bit her lip hard to silence the sobs that begged to be released inside her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears.

 

She felt more than heard her father leave to go to the cellar, presumably for alcohol. When she heard the door shut opened her eyes and gingerly removed the pottery and put her foot down, careful to avoid the weeping cut by putting weight on her heel.

 

She needed to get out of here. She needed to leave. The pottery still in her hand she lived to an isolated spot in the library. Surely this is what drowning felt like. She couldn't breath. She needed to breath! But if she let out the breath she was holding, she knew nothing would stop the tears. She wasn't allowed to be weak! If her parents caught her crying they would make everything worse. She pulled up her dress and slashed her thigh with the pottery. 

 

The pain blossomed and suddenly she felt herself relax. The pressure drained out of her body and a moan bubbled to her lips. She was alone. She was sure. She opened her eyes to see what she had wrought. A slash had opened on her thigh, and the pain pulsed with her heart. She watched fascinated as blood leaked out. She felt strong. She felt like the Maker! Able to stop floods and create life.

 

She threw the pottery into the fireplace and pulled her dress down. She limped to the hallway and wandered around until she found a servant. The woman tutted but didn't look surprised. She held out her hand and guided Coleen to a empty bedroom.

 

The woman sat her down on the bed and cleaned her foot before bandaging it. She took Coleen's hand that had been cut by the jug and wrapped it as well. Coleen discreetly was holding her dress away from her thigh, to make sure blood didn't stain it. The servant finished her task and paused. She looked up.

 

Coleen blinked. She had trouble with faces, the woman was an elf, and middle aged, wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She had bright blue eyes and wild red hair, restrained by a price of fabric. Coleen thought she would remember her for her hair, but she didn't. Was she new?

 

“Would you like this to end?” The woman asked.

 

Coleen shifted. “What do you mean?”

 

The woman leaned closer and slid her hand under Coleen's dress, she swiped at the cut and pulled away, examining the blood. “Never having to do this, being away from your parents…”

 

Coleen's eyes went wide. “Yes! What do I have to do? Anything!”

 

A smile bubbled to the servants mouth and she nodded. “Just, let me in, and you will be free, you want oblivion don't you, to never think again, I can grant it.”

 

Coleen was practically bouncing. “Yes! Yes! How do I do that?”

 

“Let me in, Coleen, accept me, all of me, and you will be free.”

 

Coleen took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was so excited she could barely contain it. “I acc-”

 

“Cal!” A voice called.

 

Coleen jumped, who was that? She turned and stared, another elf, he was dressed strangely and had a tattoo on his face. Wasn't that what criminals did?

 

“How did you get in here?”

 

The man shook his head. “Cal this is a dream! That is a sloth demon!”

 

Coleen frowned. Cal, that sounded… familiar. Like a long forgotten memory. She glanced at the servant who had stood and hissed.

 

“Leave assassin! You have no power here!”

 

“You're right, I don't, but he does.” the man grinned right at Coleen.

 

She stared at him confused.

 

“You're a mage, you can do anything.” 

 

She frowned and stood.

 

“Don't listen to that mad man! I can give you everything you ever wanted! Freedom! Peace! Oblivion!” the servant growled.

 

“Cal remember! Your an adult! You're a warden! You're a man!” Zevran called.

 

Zevran? Where did he get that name? Wait… Cal looked down and saw himself, skinny and tall, a warden's armor. He glanced up and saw the 'servant’ before him. She screamed and her form shook and wreathed. 

 

Cal felt off balance without his staff but he supposed he would have to make due. He focused his power into his palm and felt the fire rise. Up, he pushed it forward enveloping the demon. It was a sloth demon, they hounded him in the circle.

 

Zevran jogged forward and grinned. “We are amazingly awesome.”

 

Cal nodded but felt drained he frowned he could keep his eyes open. He was waking up.

 

Cal woke slowly, as if lazily drifting down a stream. He fluttered his eyes open. He stood, his body aching, looks like they had fallen into a trap set by the sloth demon. Zevran was similarly getting up, they glanced at each other and ran to each other slamming together into a comforting embrace.

 

“You saved me.” Cal laughed.

 

Zevran butted their foreheads together. “It is a sliver of payback for all I owe you.”

 

“You don't owe me anything,” Cal smiled. “We're a team, we work together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at tumblr  
> @nye-writes  
> Twitter  
> @nylazorslew  
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com  
> Comment?


End file.
